


Interview of the Ghost

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hogwarts, Interview, Light-Hearted, M/M, Short Story, first year, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only thing I couldn't ask about was his death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview of the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a DADA assignment that I just finished and really liked.

“Oh! Excuse me…” I said getting by another First Year that was walking in the opposite direction on the ground floor close to the Quidditch Trophy case.  “Sir Nicholas!” I called out to the gentlemanly ghost waving at him, as he was just a few feet ahead, and turned around to see who called his name, “Yes, my dear?” he asked looking down at me with his hands crossed in front of him giving me his full attention.  “May I interview you?” I asked looking up at him smiling hoping against hope that Sir Nick would allow me too.  “May I ask as to why, dear?” he asked me as we started heading in the direction he had been going in the first place.

“It’s for my Defense Against the Dark Arts class, we are learning about Hags and Ghosts this week, and Professor Silvers wants us to interview one of the Hogwarts ghosts.  I didn’t want to be biased and go with the Fat Friar just because he’s part of my house so I hoped you’d give me the honors of an interview” I explained to him while making sure I wasn’t running into anyone in the hallway, yet, making sure he had my full attention as well.  “Then I’d be delighted to, where would you like to conduct this interview?” he asked me as we came to a stop just beside Hogwarts garden.  I thought of various places, but all seemed too stuffy to me, until, I noticed that the perfect place was already present.  “Hm, how about the Hogwarts garden? Everywhere else seems too stuffy to me” I suggested motioning behind Sir Nicholas to the garden right behind him.

Sir Nick turned around to see where I was motioning before saying, “Ah yes, a perfect place my dear.  Good eyes you have” he complimented before we made our way to one of the stone benches.  Once we got there, he sat down on my right while I place my school bag on my left and grabbed out an ink pot, quill, and notebook so I can start writing down his responses to my questions.  “Alright then” I said opening the ink pot and my notebook before dipping my quill into it and wrote an easy question.  “What is your name my good, sir?” I asked turning my head to him.  “Well that’s an easy one, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington” he asked as he watched me write his name down on the sheet of paper.

“Can you tell me a little about yourself?” I asked him looking to him once more to let him know that he still had my full attention.  “Well let’s see then” he asked as he started stroking his mustache with his right index and thumb as he thought.  “I was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry back in the 15th Century, I was sorted into Gryffindor and I absolutely loved it, though, I wasn’t so great in Transfiguration for some reason” he answered before I started to write down the answer making sure I got all he said.

“How has being a ghost affected your life?” I asked him looking to him; I know I keep looking at him, but it’s only polite to be kind and courteous to anyone – even a ghost- to let them know you have their attention if you are asking for their time.  He turned toward me a little bit more – as if overjoyed to talk about how his life has changed being a ghost.  “My life as a ghost is quite lovely actually.  Life of a ghost that doesn’t feel resentment toward their death is actually rather enjoyable.  I have dear, dear friends that are ghosts namely Lady Grey, Fat Friar, and the Bloody Baron – I know, who’d think that the ghost of Gryffindor house would have such a cordial relationship with Slytherin houses ghost, but the man is just such a joy to truly be around honestly” he explained seeming to almost gush over the Bloody Baron as if he had a huge crush on the other ghost or just really liked having a friendship with the man.

“Lastly, what’s your favorite memory from your living years?” I asked him after making sure to write down the, rather lengthy, answer he had given me just then.  “I’d think that’d be a fairly obvious one, dear” he said putting his left hand on his left thigh and looked at me astonished which, admittedly, made me feel and convey my sheepishness at not directly knowing the answer.  “It was when I was knighted and became a courtier to King Henry the VII of England, dear girl.  Ah, yes, those were the good ole days…well up until I met Lady Grieve, and things went tumbling down of course, but I wouldn’t trade my knighthood and courtier life for anything back then; I’m quite happy being back at Hogwarts though.  You miss the sights and sounds going on around this school without even realizing it” he said as he got a philosophical expression on his face as he seemed to go back in time to when he arrived at Hogwarts in as a whole new being.

I wrote down his answer diligently letting him have his time in his memories before closing my notebook, and putting it back into my school bag along with my quill and closed ink pot.  “Well Sir Nick, thank you for the lovely interview” I said as I finally looked up to him sensing he was out of his trance of memories.  “Oh, it was my pleasure dear – anything to help a student” he said as we both got up from the bench.  I placed my school bag back on, and fixed into place before looking back up to him with a smile, “If I could hug you I would” I told him feeling that he needed a nice sentimental gesture.  “Oh, thank you my dear the gesture warms my heart” he said as he gave me a smile in return.  “I’ll see you later then” I told him as I proceeded to walk away.  “Will do young lady, tell Professor Silvers I said hello” he responded going off in the opposite direction.  “I will!” I called back as we both grew further and further away from each other.

For those twenty minutes with Sir Nick, I never thought I’d see ghosts like him in such a light…it was like a warm and fuzzy feeling that made me feel light and happy.  I guess some ghosts **are** good for the soul.


End file.
